


you make me feel like

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Hinata tries to find the right words to tell Kenma how he feels.





	you make me feel like

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, it's almost finished but I wanted to write some fluff for all my fav ships and kenhina is next on the list. Thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡ ʕ ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡

"Since when did you become a poet?" Tsukishima scoffs, as he looms over Hinata haphazardly writing something down in his notebook. It's an attempt at poetry but it doesn't even rhyme properly. Hinata looks up from his desk to scowl at the tall blonde, a pink blush dusting his features.

 

"Shut up, Tsukishima!" He says, covering his notebook with his arms like a child. He looks down at his work and sighs before making a grab at Tsukishima before he can get away.

 

"What?" He asks with his own scowl and raised eyebrow.

 

"Can you help me?" Hinata asks quietly, it's almost a whisper.

 

"Hah?" Tsukishima says, cupping his ear as if he didn't hear the orange energy ball.

 

Hinata let go off his sleeve to swallow his pride once more and asks again. "Can you help me?" He looks up at Tsukishima with an attempt at a pleading face but it looks constipated.

 

"No." Tsukishima says plain as day. He walks over to his desk and sighs when he looks around to see Hinata right behind him. But before he can speak, Tsukishima raises a hand to say something.

 

"You're dumb so anything you try to write is going to be terrible. Just tell Kenma-san directly how you feel."

 

Hinata splutters, his face colouring a bright red like an apple. "W-what? K-k-k-ken-ma!?! W-what does he have to do with anything?" He waves his hands around like chicken, while Tsukishima chuckles condescendingly.

 

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever, I don't care. Just get back to your own desk."

 

Hinata walks back to his desk still embarrassed and sits down. He flicks through his notebook again looking at his bad handwriting and messily scribbled out poems. The bell rings signally the end of lunch break and he sighs as his stomach rumbles, he looks out the window out at the clouds, watching them drift through the sky like candyfloss.

 

The floating clouds follow each other like carriages of a train and the image combined with Tsukishima's words give him an idea.

 

Hinata can't sit still the whole ride, he buzzes in his seat, nervous like he's about to enter a volleyball match. He grabs his stomach and mouth, praying to every god he can think of that he doesn't vomit. He doesn't need this, not right now. When the train reaches his stop and he practically flies out of the station. When he reaches Kenma's neighbourhood, his nerves are worse than ever before. It feels like his stomach is going to drop out of his body. He walks slowly coming to the familiar road that Kenma lives on, the house that he's had sleepover at, the house that he was in when he realised he was in love with his best friend.

 

"Yo, Chibi-chan!" A voice calls out and Hinata turns to see Kuroo giving him a small wave.

 

"Kuroo-san!" He bounds over to Nekoma's former captain with a spring in his step. "Why aren't you at university right now?"

 

"More important than that Chibi-chan, why are you here? To see Kenma?" He asks with a cheshire cat grin.

 

Hinata blushes for the umpteenth time that day, it seems like everybody knows about his feelings.

 

"Yes." He says, in a small voice not looking at him directly, Kuroo chuckles and scratches his head absentmindedly.

 

"Ah, young love~." He says with a sigh.

 

"Kuroo-san?" Hinata asks softly.

 

"Hmm?"

 

He swallows and looks back up at Kuroo with determination in his eyes, "What should I say to tell Kenma h-how I feel?"

 

Kuroo looks surprised but then thoughtful, he closes his eyes and nods before responding.

 

"If you've come all the way here, then you already know what to say. Just go with your heart and you'll be fine."

 

Hinata smiles and it's fitting that his name holds the character of the sun because that's exactly what he is, a bright burning star and his smile is the perfect evidence of that.

 

"Thanks, Kuroo-san!"

 

The former captain grins before he goes into his house, throwing another lazy wave back Hinata's way before his front door closes.

 

"Shouyou?"

 

Hearing Kenma's voice, Hinata whirls around with his blush coming back tenfold. He sees him in a red hoodie and grey sweatpants, holding a plastic bag probably from his local convenience store. Seeing him brings all Hinata's feeling rushing to the surface, every fantasy, every little detail that he's fallen in love with over the almost two years they've known each other. The feelings are overwhelming, they make him feel antsy and he finds that he can't keep them to himself any more.

 

"K-kenma!" He stutters but it's too late to turn back now, he has to do this.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You make me feel like GWAAA and PWAAAA!!" He gestures with his hands, mimicking slamming down a volleyball; trying his best to fully get across how he feels, it probably doesn't make much sense but it's the best he can do.

 

For a moment there's nothing but then Kenma's face breaks out in a soft blush and his smile is warm and tender.

 

"Me too, Shouyou. You make me feel like that too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DzVmnV3UUAEgCE_.png:large) by hawberries, it's so cute and fluffy 💓 !! Oh and I'm soft for kenhina A L W A Y S, thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful valentine's day by yourself or with someone special ♡♡♡


End file.
